


Rewind

by otomiyatickles



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tickling, Time Travel, pricefield, raspberries, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Max realizes how she has missed Chloe releasing her tickle powers on her. Chloe has the best talents in making her laugh, and Max loves it. So, so much, that she might want to experience it forever. Well, for as long as she can last.





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 29/12/'17.  
> 

“C-Chloehehe! S-stop!” Max wheezes out as Chloe scribbles her fingers all over her exposed underarm. One of Chloe’s arms pins one of Max’s arms above her head while she tickles her playfully, taunting her and shaking her head as she does. Chloe’s pretty blue bed-hair swings from side to side as she does, and she sings out the awaited taunt:

“Still so ticklish huh Caulfield?” Max can already dream the words. Since.... this isn’t exactly the first time she’s experiencing this.

“W-wahait!” She’s very quick to already turn tomato-red. Yes, how many times did she already rewind this playful morning-tickle routine, just because she loved it so much, missed so much, _needed_ it so much?

“Aaahhah!” Max arches her back and tried to wriggle free, pure out of reflex, but luckily Chloe won’t let her go and makes her laugh like she hadn’t done the past years without her.

“How about here?” Max saw it coming, but still she lets out a deafening shriek louder than the previous rewinds when Chloe suddenly clawes at both her sides, and she thrashes helplessly.

“O-okayokayokay stop nohohow please!” Max may have overdone it. With up to three rewinds of this massive exhausting tickle attack. So her body really is protesting with all its might; it’s too much.

“Wow Max, you got less tough it seems,” Chloe says in surprise, backing off after hearing Max’s desperate pleas for her to stop. Max helps herself in a sitting position and gasps for breath. Her head is all messy, she’s sweating and her face is probably as red as it feels like. She’s also feeling so hot all over. Quite intense.

“I only tickled you for like a minute or so, are you okay?” Chloe’s voice sounds a bit giggly, but she does sound genuinely concerned too, so Max just shakes her head and waves her hand.

“A-all fine,” she says. Chloe pats her shoulder and laughs mockingly.

“I’m not sure what to think right now. That you dropped tons of levels in endurance after we got separated, or that you just massively rewinded on me so I could tickle you again. I mean, look at you.” Max lets out a gulp, but she tries to keep a pokerface.

“Ha-ha,” she says sarcastically, but she blushes when she sees Chloe’s stare. That little smirk, those eyes that are totally scanning her and oh boy, she knows.

“Did you?” she asks, and she tilts her head and just has to look all cute and teasy like that. Max rolls her eyes.

“I did not rewind, that’s a crazy accusation,” she protests. The blush from tickle- exhaustion is covering her blush from embarrassment, but apparently her entire attitude and expression are just giving her away, because Chloe pokes her playfully and sings:

“You did! You totally did!” Max tries to look angry, which fails miserably.

“Did not!” 

“Did too!” 

“Maxine Caulfield, even after all these years I refuse to believe that you going from a ten minute- endurance to a one minute- endurance is a realistic change. You rewinding and reliving it all is the only reasonable explanation I can think of.” That little smartass.

“I’m just tired Chloe. Besides, you can’t deny you got even more ruthless than when we were kids,” Max argues.

“Rachel wasn’t as ticklish as you are, so yeah I have some years of Maxtorture to catch up on! But still! Not believing you! Come here you silly liar!” Max yelps when Chloe suddenly wraps an arm around her neck, nearly choking her as she drags her back down on bed. With her free hand, Chloe wiggles her fingers all over her tummy, and Max lets out a startled yelp.

“No! Ch-Chloooehehee!” she screeches, her legs kicking out and her arms flailing, but despite that Chloe loosens her grip on her neck to at least let her breathe like a normal person, she's still keeping her in place with unbelievable strength for a girl her age.

“Admit that you totally missed my tickles _so_ much that you had to rewind. I know you Max, you totally did. Just admit it!” Chloe teases, and Max throws her head around in a few futile attempts to shake Chloe off.

“Nohohho I d-dihihidn’t!” she laughs. She’s practically doomed. Chloe isn’t exactly the kind of person to give up. Max doesn’t like to cry for mercy either, which she already did just now. On top of that, Chloe is so confident about her suspicion. 

Is this really the time for Max to already admit to her how she likes Chloe tickling her to nearly-death, and how she missed that all these years? She may sound like a total freak!

Or.... 

Thoughts get interrupted as Max gasps and laughs loudly when Chloe moves her hand down to tickle her thigh, and Max feels her legs squeeze together as an automatic response.

Or.... She could just rewind again, and try not to give herself away like that. She’s getting tickled anyway, whether it’s gonna be now, or back in time. So? So she did. Another rewind, and Chloe’s body moves off her and back to where she was, in a lying position in bed. 

Just to be sure, Max does the rewind all the way until before Chloe wakes up, so that she has plenty of time to catch her breath a little. And then it all starts again.

“Hmm? Morning Max. Awake already?” Chloe asks, and she stretches out.

“Not that much sooner before you. Slept well?” Max wonders if perhaps her quite flushed face and her messy hair would already look suspicious, and if that might change the timeline completely, but it doesn’t. Chloe does and says the exact same things as the previous three - four times she already experienced this.

“Like a rose. I sleep at my best when you are here. Hey, no morning selfie today?” Chloe asks, and she looks around greedily to find Max’s camera.

“Not today, I’m not really in the mood for one.” Now that’s a lie. In the original timeline, it was true. Max woke up and she felt... a bit depressed. Just one of those moments. There were just times when she would wake up, even with Chloe next to her, or maybe even _especially_ with Chloe next to her, and she’d just feel like shit. 

The series of events with how she missed a bunch of years of Chloe’s life, everything else, on some days the weight of it felt worse than on other days. However, then Chloe began to tickle her, and Max ended up in this little circle of happy moments. Getting tickled - rewind - getting tickled again - rewind - and so on! Which actually meant she’s feeling great right now. 

She’s feeling high on endorphins, but she’s quick to automatically make the decision to go for a round of tickles again rather than do anything to avoid that from happening. So she copies her original timeline-self and she hides the smile that threatens to give away her happy mood. 

“Not in the mood? Maxine Caulfield not in the mood for a selfie?” Chloe says, and Max accidentally flinches when Chloe leans towards her.

“Oh! Were you expecting _this_ Max?” Chloe’s line is different than it should have been, but she still tackles her back down onto the mattress anyway and tickles Max back into oblivion.

“Eehehehe nohoho! S-stohohop C-Chloehehe!” Max squeals. More tickling, and Max feels the exhaustion causing her body to tremble and twitch, but she has to endure. She has to! 

“No! Not thehehere!” She knows exactly where Chloe will strike next, what the pattern is gonna be like, but still it tickles just as much.

“Still so ticklish huh Caulfield?” Max lifts her head and wants to respond, but more giggles come out of her instead. Chloe kneads her side, tortures her armpits, tickles her hips and Max forces herself not to make Chloe suspicious this time by begging her for mercy too soon.

Luckily the time when she finally feels forced to beg her to stop for real, it comes after quite a while of suffering from this... what is it.. fifth or sixth attack?

“STOP! Oh Chloe hahahaha s-stop please! I swehehear!” Max shrieks when Chloe is busy tickling her stomach with both hands, and Max’s own hands push helplessly in an attempt to fight her off.

“It’s been years since we did this Max. It’s good to know you’re still in shape,” Chloe says proudly, and she ruffles Max’s hair. Good. Original timeline again. Max feels totally okay with keeping this one. No rewinds this time.

“You totally saw it coming though,” Chloe adds. Oh. Max freezes and tries to hide her surprise. Not original timeline then. Chloe turns and faces her with that same smirk from before. Uh-oh.

“I-it’s because you u-used to tickle me all the time. I mean, when we were kids.” Stupid, stupid Max. She wouldn’t have convinced herself with this either. Chloe pokes her and laughs.

“Maxine Maxine,” she taunts as she shakes her head.

“I know the face you make when you are lying. You’ve experienced this before haven’t you? Are we living in one of your rewinds?” Max blushes heavily and she tries to think hard of what to do next. Her options: rewind again, and try to prevent Chloe from tickling her in the first place. It would be sad though, Max is actually happy she finally tempted Chloe to tickle her again after all this time. Sharing this memory would also be nice. Right then, other option: rewind again, and don’t do the flinch-thing because that was probably what gave her away.

“Max?” Chloe is still waiting for an anwer, and Max sinks even deeper in her embarrassment-sea. 

Or... final option: don’t rewind, and tell the truth. 

“I rewinded...” Max blurts it out already before she can really decide if this is what she wants to do, but she has this comforting thought that she can always rewind again if Chloe’s reaction is too humiliating, so long live her awesome powers.

“I knew it! I knew it haha! And you did it because ....?” The smirk on Chloe’s face totally says that she knows the reason, so Max sees no reason to step into a new chapter of silly lies.

“Because...I....” she blushes and covers her face in her hands.

“...missed it?” she says softly. Chloe is still looking at her with that gimme-more-look and it’s maddening.

“Missed what?” That little...!

“You tickling me!” Max cries out, and Chloe finally smiles sweetly and hugs Max tight.

“That’s so cute Max! I missed it too!” She squeezes both Max’s sides, and Max squeals loudly and gasps for air.

“N-no!” she yelps, and she falls back onto bed and curls up.

“Looks like you’re quite at your limit. How many rewinds did you even have of this? You could just _ask_ me to tickle you again,” Chloe teases, climbing over her and fluttering her fingers all over her arms, torso and neck, just softly so Max only giggles softly.

“I’ll r-rehe- remember...” Max giggles tiredly, and Chloe climbs all the way over her until she can lie down and her head is leaning on Max’s chest. Chloe’s hands are lowered to her waist and scribble their fingers lightly over the sensitive skin of her waistline, and Max squirms.

“Don’t rewind again, okay?” Chloe warns, and Max nods.

“Good. I want to remember this too...” Chloe kisses Max’s tummy, and Max holds her breath as a blush spreads on her cheek. 

....and then the light kiss turns into a big sloppy raspberry that Chloe blows on her stomach, and Max screams bloody murder. 

_“WHAT IS GOING ON!”_ David’s voice sounds from afar as the noise of him rushing up the stairs is heard. Oh God. The urge to rewind is getting big again.


End file.
